Our Dark HeartsDarkness and Hope
by envisionadream
Summary: T.K has been having nightmares about the darkness looming over the digital world leaving everyone with their own fears to deal with, while he is able to save Kari from death T.K himself loses his heart in the process. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


Our Dark Hearts/Darkness and Hope

Chapter 1 ~

Foreseeing

(Listening to: "Somewhere" by Within Temptation)

(For second page, Listening to: "Hello" by Evanescence)

"Where am I?" T.K. spoke as he stood in endless darkness. Feeling nothing but his empty heart answer, T.K. began to walk hoping to find at least some clue as to where he was. A single step triggered a chain reaction of small echoing ripples underneath his feet, which was unnoticed at first glance. Continuing onwards through the darkness, T.K. began to wonder if he was even living as all he could feel were his cold and heavy limbs being taken deeper into the darkness as far as he knew. A brisk wind began yet nothing moved not even T.K.'s own clothing.

The wind slowed to a cooling breeze which was the only thing comforting to T.K. as of now.

After several attempts to find an escape, T.K. gave up hope and began to loose common sense over himself and started running knowing that no matter where he went he would still be locked inside this unknown place.

Almost at his breaking point did T.K. finally collapse from exhaustion. "Why…"

He began to question almost breaking into tears. "Why am I here?" "What else can there be here?!"

As he spoke the last question, a small light appeared from the depths of the darkness. T.K., lost for words, stared at the light as if waiting for it to vanish and prove his mind wrong. But it didn't. The light circled in a small circle, which left a trail and slowly disappeared. The light began making its way over towards T.K. still leaving a trail with every swoop. T.K. was unsure weather to be afraid or curious so he just staid put waiting for the glow to come to him. The light was now circling around T.K. moving slightly faster with every second turn. T.K. found the strength to stand as he somehow knew the glow was wanting him for something.

The glow made its way towards a random place inside the darkness, with T.K. slightly jogging along behind it. The glow reached what felt like the centre of the darkness and waited for T.K. to follow. T.K. had many questions in his mind but was unsure weather the glow would answer or not. A pattern lit the ground on which T.K. stood and slowly opened to reveal what seemed the digital world.

The digital world hadn't changed much as to the time he was last there, though something seemed oddly different in the world for the atmosphere was clouded.

T.K. took the risk and talked to the glow. "What's wrong with the digital world?" The glow did not answer and only moved closer to the view of the world. T.K. was beginning to lose patience and was about to shout for it to answer when he spotted a dark cloud looming over the forest area. The cloud grew darker and larger and began taking over the view of the forest area. T.K. grew worried as to what was happening, as all he could see now of the forest area was darkness. "What's happening?!" With that question the cloud vanished and the area was visible again. "What was tha…!!!" his sentence was cut off as the trees and plants as far as he could see were beginning to turn black and crumbly as they would if they were dying. It wasn't just the Forest area though, that whole digital world was turning into a dark crumbly way. All T.K. could do is stand and watch as the world that he and his friends came to love and cherish became a world of black and cloud.

The glow came to T.K.'s forehead and gave off a deep blinding light as it showed T.K. what else was happening. The vision showed Digimon running and trying to hide from the darkness, some Digimon even turning into the black dust as they were caught in the cloud. Everything became a cloud of darkness, the same as the place T.K. was standing in right now. He could see Patomon flying as fast as his little wings could take him until he fell, a terrified look came to his eyes as the last words the small creature could gather were a shout of help " T….T.K.!!!!"

The glow ended the vision with that which left T.K. broken and breaking into silent tears. "Pato..mon" he said as tears fell down his cheeks. "Why" T.K. was now angry to the fact that the was shown something so saddening and yet he knew nothing about it. "Why are you showing this to me?!" the glow still did not answer. "ANSWER ME!!" The glow circled around T.K. in a fast movement and in-between the edges of the speeding light surrounding him T.K. could see a figure. A figure cloaked in back and looking out at the world in a somewhat emotionless way. T.K. looked closer at the figure as he was gravely mistaken, the figure was not staring at the world in an emotionless glance he was grinning and laughing slightly to the sight of a dead and dark filled world. T.K. couldn't believe his eyes he was about to yell at the person when the figure turned and looked him straight in the eye. In which he could not believe who this person was. This person was in fact…

T.K. was woken from his nightmare with Patomon nudging him in the side.

"T.K., you OK?" his worried little partner questioned as clearly spotted rolling down his cheeks were tears. "A…dream..?" T.K. was unsure what to make of it as it was unlike any nightmare he'd had before. More to the fact that T.K. felt his heart become cold and empty thinking back to what he was shown. The digital world turned into a dark coven of evil and death. Thinking back made T.K. feel sick literally. T.K. rushed to the bathroom were he threw up in the sink and hung his head over the edge of the sink as the water ran washing the stuff away. T.K. brought his head up to look at himself in the mirror, He was so pale, and his vivid blue eyes had become a sort of dark grey colour he noticed and for some reason his bright blond was darker and not to mention longer than before (to his shoulders to be exact) with a small dark streak that hung down the side of his face. "This…is becoming one heck of a week for me". "T.K. breakfast, come and get it" he could hear his mother calling him from downstairs. He realised that he woke up earlier that he usually dose thanks to that dream. T.K. went back to his room once he had woken himself up and collapsed flat on his face into his bed. "T.K.?" Patomon flapped beside him starting to get really worried. T.K. reached up and guided the little creature beside his face. "I'm alright, sorry to have worried you" he spoke facing Patomon sideways and smiled slightly. " If you say so, though if I were you I'd get ready now or else Yolei will give you a scolding" Patomon joked trying to cheer him up a bit. "Well we don't want that now do we" T.K. joined laughing a bit as he sat up. As T.K. looked around his room he felt a bit dizzy but just shook it off as he didn't want to worry anyone. He slowly got up and began getting ready for school in which he was not looking forward to since he would have a lot of tests to do today. Hmm… "maybe I should slack off" T.K. though but then brushed that aside as he knew Davis would never let him live it down, and again he would worry everyone.

After getting ready and having packed his books for today, T.K. headed downstairs slowly since he still felt dizzy. With every step he felt his head turn to mooch. After only one step away from the ground floor T.K. tripped on his own foot and fell on his side taking a good beating throughout his right side. "Are you alright?!" his mother said rushing over to help him. "Ow, I'm alright nothing broken" T.K. tried to stand but a slight pain in his side made him crouch down again. "Oh, let me look at that" his mother helped him limp to the table. T.K. seemed to have ended up with a large gash all down his right side. As his mother treated him, T.K. tried to concentrate on something else to keep his mind off the pain, yet for some reason there was no pain from the gash or when his mother was putting anti- something on it. As his mother bandaged up the injury, T.K. ended up remembering the last scene in his dream, the clocked figure laughing at the sight of the digital worlds pain. T.K. tried to remember the face of the person who he now thought of as an enemy, but could not place a face or features. "There, just don't be reckless or it will bleed again" T.K. was snapped back into reality as he nodded to agree with his mothers advise. "What else could happen to me today I wonder" T.K. spoke out loud.

T.K. was indeed early to school today, as he was the first in the classroom.

"Nothing seems right about me today" he though as he sat down in his desk.

As there was nothing else to do but sit, T.K. stared out at the sky, which was bright and blue with the sun shining high in the sky. The clouds were white and fluffy looking yet T.K. was taken back into the sight of the dark clouds covering the digital world in total darkness and killing everything in its path. T.K. felt sick again but held it in and put his head on the desk to try and handle the pain. The sun became hidden behind the clouds, which left a shadow to lure beside T.K.

T.K. turned his head towards the door and imagined everyone coming in and wishing each other good morning. Picturing that made him feel somewhat secure yet still uneasy. Eventually, T.K. drifted off to sleep in which started off as one of his usual dreams of his past, but turned into a different version of the nightmare he had before.

This time he was sitting crouched up in the darkness and the ripples echoed as he sat with his eyes closed. With every breath a ripple started beneath him, when he pulled his head up slightly all that could be heard were the echoes of the ripples.

Suddenly the figure from before stood before him with his hand reached out, he spoke words that could not be made out as the echoes blocked them again. T.K. looked up at the figure and asked, " Who are you?" The person grinned and spoke unknown words again as this time there were block by others voices familiar to him. "T.K.", "T.K.!, "Hey T.K. wake up".

"Wake up you idiot"

T.K. woke up a bit shocked by being surrounded by his friends. "Since when do you sleep in class" Davis asked joking as to the fact that he sleeps in class all the time. "T.K.? You don't look to good" "Are you alright?" Kari asked worried about one of her closest friends that she had some feelings towards. "Huh? Oh em, I'm alright" "Guess I must have dosed off ha-ha" Kari still looked at him with a worried look but backed off a bit since he said he was OK. "Whoa!" Yolei caught everyone's attention as she pointed out a fact. "T.K. since when did you become such a hot emo?!" She said looking at him up and down. "What are you talking about Yolei?" Davis looked at him and then noticed probably the same thing Yolei did. "Whoa hey your right, but not about the hot part" Davis had now caught on to what she was on about yet Kari was still scanning. T.K. himself was looking at himself and wondering. Then Kari pointed it out. " T.K. your hair got darker and longer, cool"

T.K. finally caught on, "oh, actually I woke up like this" which had to have sounded really dumb. "Really, wow. But then how come it got so long and dark not to mention your face got paler" The gang started to think about it more seriously for some reason, which was becoming troublesome as T.K. really wasn't in the mood for this much attention. As the others started discussing ways of how this "unexplained phenomenon" came to be, Kari came and sat her chin on her palms on top of his desk looking curiously at him in the eyes. "Also…" She began and drew T.K.'s attention "Your eyes have gotten darker" She looked into his deep eyes and kinda got lost for a moment. "Well again I woke up like this" he said smiling at her. "Really, so you went from "cool T.K." to "hot T.K." overnight?" she asked dumbly. "Since when have I been "cool T.K."?" "Since the day you transferred to our class, or to me at least" she said with a slight blush. T.K. blushed as well but not as noticeable as she did. "T.K. are you sure you feel all right?" she said and placed her palm on his forehead. "Oh! Your hot!" she shouted slightly which came out wrong to other people. Davis and the others heard it and mistook it as well. Davis rushed over and tried to split them up, and failing miserably. " OK, I know how wrong that sounded, but that's not what I meant" The gang became a little confused. "I mean T.K. _**feels**_ hot as in feverish" As soon as that was pushed through there heads they understood the situation. "T.K. you have a fever?"

"Do you feel sick?". The problem with having over-protective friends is that when you don't want them to worry so much they worry a heck of a lot more than needed. "I'm alright really, I just felt a bit sick this morning that's all" T.K. said shaking his hands in front of him. "Then maybe you should go to the nurse" Kari suggested. "No really I'm fine" T.K. was trying his best to get them to understand before a good point popped up. "I have been wondering about your complexion, and since you said you felt sick that makes it even more understandable" Yolei stated with a smug look on her face. " If you say your alright well take your word for it but, what about if you collapse from exhaustion or you fall off the roof while were not looking huh, huh what will happen then?" everyone was a bit stunned by Yolei's little exaggeration but she was right. "T.K. you really should go to the nurse then, at least to lie down" Kari pleaded. T.K. looked at her with a slightly emotionless expression. "Alright I'll go, just don't worry so much about it" T.K. stood up and headed out the door with everyone giving there best wishes. As he headed towards the nurses office, T.K. started to feel dizzy again. This time he didn't know where he was going and had to move against a wall for support. His vision began to fade and he crouched against the wall feeling drained of energy.

A door opened beside him and a person appeared yet he couldn't make out whom it was. The person saw him and asked if he was all right. T.K. was losing consciousness and couldn't answer. As T.K. faded off into another dream sleep, he could briskly feel someone holding him up and getting him to walk somewhere, then as he could no longer hold his consciousness, T.K. fell into his nightmares again.


End file.
